Frozen Hearts
by Aria Silvia
Summary: It started when she lost her first love and chose to live another life. And there was him who finally had the life he always wished to have. What would happen if this two happen to meet, her behind another appearance and him who plans to love her unconditionally. RinXRei fanfic (romance/hurt/comfort/comedy/genderbend)
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm new here, not really. Let's just say I came back and its really nice to get back here fanfiction. I had to close my first account due to the security issues of my last email, but more importantly I'm just really happy to come back here, so please enjoy my first story . :)

* * *

**RIN**

The snow-covered the road like a carpet in a sunny day. The park was buzzing with people in thick garments. Sitting on a bench, alone, Rin sighed as a puff of smoke forms out of her mouth.

_I should not have gone there. I should have gone somewhere else._

"Is the rest of the bench free to sit on?" Rin looked up to see a guy in blue hair wearing a blue scarf and stuffed with a thick blue and white stripe sweater handing her a warm cup of cocoa

Rin smiled at the guy and took the cocoa.

_He should not have seen me, he should have stayed at the hospital._

"It is, it's just that it requires more than a cocoa to sit on it." Rin giggled while Kaito smirked. Pecking Rin on her lips, Rin's cheek made a pink hue.

"That's not what I meant you know."

"I know but you don't seem to hate it." Kaito chuckled. He slumped next to Rin, extending his fingers on her shoulder.

"You know that you're not allowed be here Kaito, it's bad for your health." Rin placed a hand on Kaito's cheek. His cheeks were cold and pale. Rin brushed the snow that fell on his cheeks.

"I know but its boring there, and you won't even visit me." Kaito smiled sadly at Rin."And tomorrows your birthday, I wanted to see you."

"That's... really sweet of you, remembering my birthday I mean. On the other hand your room only permits family visitors so I really can't go no matter how I wish to." Rin pats Kaito's head, kissing it when Kaito wasn't looking.

Removing her own bonnet, she puts it on Kaito. "Now come on and get up Kaito, you need to go back to the hospital, the nurses might be looking for you again."

"But-

"No buts Kaito, now come on. I'll call you a cab." Rin finished her cocoa before standing up and ushered  
Kaito to do the same.

_Don't..._

"Okay.."

Rin smiled at him, "Good, let's go."

Extending her hand, he took it and followed her until they Rin got a cab for Kaito.

"Be careful now Kaito, I promise I'll be the first one to visit you when they remove the family only on the visitors list." Rin assured Kaito before letting him enter.

"I know... and Rin..."

"Yes?"

Kaito surprised her by kissing her full on the mouth.

"Remember that I'll love you forever." Kaito said, his face was full of sincerity. Rin went red in embarrassment.

_I should have told him how much I loved him back. How much it pains me to see him sick at the hospital. How I wish I was the one who was sick instead. I...I should have told him how I felt..._

"You embarrass me blue brain, and of course I know. N-now off you go you blue brain headed boyfriend of mine." Rin then playfully pushed him to go into the cab.

"Nah, I know you love me too." Kaito smirked as he pressed the cab's window down.

_I shouldn't have let him in._

"Yea, yea, whatever works on you now of you go." Rin pinched Kaito's cheek before letting the driver drive off. Waving at the taxi, it was the last time she saw Kaito alive.

I wish that I was the one who died instead...

* * *

**REI**

Rei was a sickly boy, his childhood was mostly in and out of the hospitals. It made him felt guilty knowing his parents were spending all their money to him, he wished that he could just go to school like any normal kids. And two days after christmas, his wish came true.

"According to our findings, Rei is doing great improvement and it seems that he would finally have a rest at your hom Ms. Kagene." Ella, Rei's mom was ecstatic but then, so was Rei. After years of resting on this hospital he could finally go home.

When everything got packed and he and his parents were ready to leave, he decided to say one last goodbye to a good friend he got to know here at the hospital. The name of his friend was Kaito, he and Kaito met during his daily rounds once, the two had a lot in common and became friends in no time. Skipping happily towards his and Kaito's meeting place, which was the lobby. The two often meet there and would explore the garden at the backyard of the hospital and eat Lunch at the same time, sharing their own stories to each other.

Sitting at the couch where him and blonde haired girl was waiting, Rei waited patiently until the clock reaches 12 in the afternoon. 5 minutes..10 minutes..15 minutes...30 minutes... 1 hour, and it seems that Kaito wasn't going to show up. Massaging his temples in silent complain, he was about to leave when he noticed that the girl near him wasn't moving. Moving closely to the girl, he examined her. Touching her, Rei jumped back in surprise when the girl's body just slumped on the couch, Rei panicked and called for an assistant immediately.

The girl seemed in a deep stress for loosing her conscience at the lobby. Before leaving, the nurse gave him a picture, it was the picture of the girl herself. The picture was roughly torn apart so all that Rei saw was the picture of the girl herself wearing a blue scarf. Her long blonde hair swayed while her cerulean eyes sparkled in happiness. The girl was so happy it made Rei's heart skip a beat.

'Rin X-

Was all written below the picture. the other half words were gone as well. Sneaking it on his pocket, Rei dashed out after having one last look at the girl.

"Rin.." Rei muttered to himself. He remember the girls pained face and her tear-stained face, a lump on Rei's throat suddenly forms. He was in love, and to make it worst, to a girl who just seemed to have lost her love one.

Days passed, and those days became months, and the months became a year. Rei started going to school again, making good progress on his academics. After a year, he never saw Kaito nor the girl named Rin, until one day.

"Class, you're going to have a new classmate today." Kiyoteru, their teacher announced. Tied blonde hair, and shining cerulean eyes, Rei might be mistaken, but then something felt off.

"My name is Len Kagamine, please take care of me." The new student smiled brightly. The class applaused while some girls were giggling and making shiny eyes but Rei well, aside from being astounded, he thinks that he must be dreaming because as far as he knew the person he could vaguely remember was a girl and was never a boy, or was she?

* * *

Any questions or remarks, please just leave a review below.

Well then see you at the next chapter~

Ciao~ (^w^)/


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1, took me longer than expected. Sorry, I guess the holidays preoccupied too well. XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It's been a week since the new student came into my school. As far as I can see, he didn't seem to have trouble fitting in. Len had a calm personality which makes talking to him a lot more easier. A lot of girls likes to talk to him, while the boys seems to don't mind as they were equally treated by Len. While I on the other hand, is a failure. Remembering my first few days in school, it took me a whole month... or was it two? Either way, let's just say that I envy the guy well except his girlish features, I can live without that. Ha! I'm pretty handsome after all-

'thwack'

"Your daydreaming again aren't you" Gakupo snickered holding his notebook which he just slap me with.

Rubbing my head, I glared at him. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, because you looked like you were ready to make out with yourself any moment." A nerve popped out.

"That's rude you know." I said stomping his foot as a warning.

It was our break and Gakupo started to talk nonsense about his relationships aka his girlfriend. As for a guy, like me, who has no girlfriend or whatsoever, I don't know if he's being simply rude or just an idiot but either way, he's annoying. For guys who are actually single, you know the feeling.

I sighed, simply talking to Gakupo and hearing his nonsense is taking a toll on me and my poor appetite. I stared at my bento, grumpy. If my parents would just give me a cheat now and then I wouldn't be complaining, but then all they're putting are green leaves and vegetables. Just how did I became a horse here? I'm not a herbivore to begin with. Tossing my cabbage rice around my bento with my chopsticks, I seriously hope my parents would stop treating me like some dainty slippers.

"Oi Rei?...REI?!" I jumped on my seat. "Are you listening to me?"

I nodded my head, better than pretend and let him repeat all the thing he just said.

"Like I said Luka was gorgeous! Her pink flowery hair and those deep blue eyes. It's just like watching the deepest part of the ocean..."

And Gakupo's words seemed to drift along that in a way that I can't understand it anymore. Like I said Gakupo never stops about his stories.

Letting my eyes wander for a bit, it landed safely to where Miku was sitting. Now that's who you call the prima dona of our classroom. Miku has always been about groups and the cliques, but apparently since Len came here, I think she even forgot her fame. Now she's stuck to Len like a glue.

I yawned, I probably should get some fresh air. Leaving Gakupo, who seemed to be in his own world anyway, I moved towards the benches outside.

* * *

It was breezy and full of bright sunshine outside, I could probably sit here all day. It reminds me of the small miniature garden I used to go to when I was still at the hospital.

I wonder if he's still there.

Slumping my back, I actually suddenly felt like an old man, heh.

"You'll look like an old man if you sit like that." I shrieked in surprise. Dafudge, who the hell just called me an old man?!

"Who the hell would look like an old man?!" I glared at the person next to me, who I didn't even notice, damn tha-

Len?

That blonde hair was just unmistakable. Wasn't he suppose to be at the classroom? This is weird. Looking at our surrounding, no one's with him, a lot more weirder.

"Haha, you don't have to look so mad. I was just kidding." Len smiled. I would've probably got annoyed, but somewhere around Len's laugh was a painful cry. I stopped myself before I could say anything.

"The air feels so nice here." Len folded his legs, hugging them he placed his head above his knee. He looked like in a trance, as if watching some great landscape even if in reality what we're looking at were just a few bushes and two trees.

"Yea..."

"Why are you alone by the way?" I don't know why I'm asking this.

"Can't I have some time alone now?" Len's expression was a bit grim, wrong question for the atmosphere perhaps?

"O-Of course, i-it's just that you always seem to have someone around you." I stuttered.

"Oh, I sneaked out. I told them I was going to the cr." I raised an eyebrow.

"And just when did sitting on a bench became similar into going to the cr?" I don't even know what I'm saying here.

"Haha, you're funny Rei." Len laughed, this time his laugh was lighter. Then it snapped back at me, how did he know me? This was the first time we talked to each other. Though Len must have noticed since he laughed more than necessary. "It was your i.d Rei."

After Len was finish with his laugh, it became quiet once again where I found myself staring at the same view. I don't know how long we stayed staring at the same view, it was just the bell rung that we snapped back to reality. We looked at each other for some time before scurrying back to our class. Hopefully we could go back before our teacher could even arrive.

When we arrived at the door, we both sighed in relief. The teacher wasn't there-

"Excuse me Mr. Kagene and Mr. Kagamine but you're blocking the door." I chill run through my back. We immediately move aside. Len and I looked at each other and smiled, I'm not sure if it was due to fact that we got there before our teacher or due to our nervousness, but either way, the feeling was mutual.

We soon got back to our seats, where Gakupo was nudging me, asking me where I've been. Ignore it. Then a note was then slipped on my table. I opened the note, a slight blush covered my cheeks.

_'Thanks for keeping me company earlier :)' -Len_

I think something is definitely wrong with me.

* * *

**See you at the next chapter~**


End file.
